emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7623 (22nd September 2016)
Plot Tracy cannot believe how much is going wrong on what's supposed to be the best day of her life. As she goes to call for help, Frank's phone runs out of battery. Frank, Tracy and Vanessa hear a car, so run to the lane, but the car drives past them, splashing Tracy's dress with more mud in the process. In the village, David waits nervously for the arrival of his bride. Jai and Holly kiss behind The Woolpack and are nearly caught by Megan. Dan calls round to Victoria Cottage and hands Jimmy a bill for the car repairs. Jimmy is surprised, believing a pint has resolved his debt. Dan asks Jimmy when he'll let it go as the kiss meant nothing. The men decide to take their argument outside, but Rodney suggests an alternative way to sort their differences. Tracy thanks Vanessa for coming and both women are shocked when Frank arrives in a tractor. Dan and Jimmy settle their differences with an arm wrestle that injures Dan. Leyla manages to secure an extra fifteen minutes for Tracy arrive, and Ross continues to flirt with her, despite Leyla knocking him back. David announces the wedding is off. Kerry questions what is wrong with Dan, who lies. She agrees to run Dan to the hospital. David explains to Leyla that he doesn't think he and Tracy would've got together if it wasn't for his cancer, and it probably was never real between them, just as Doug announces that Tracy has arrived. Diane, Finn, Jacob, Eric and Carly dance to Tragedy as David proposes to Tracy. She finally says yes, and invites Frank to the wedding. Kerry talks Dan out of going to the police for his injury as a result of the arm wrestle. As David and Tracy say their vows, a frog jumps out of Tracy's dress, making all the guests laugh. Harriet proclaims they are husband and wife. Jimmy apologises, and he and Dan make up. Dan tells Kerry he doesn't deserve her after what he did, leaving Kerry feeling guilty. Whilst the photos are being taken, Eric warns Frank not to let Tracy down, or he'll have him to deal with. At the reception, Holly and Jai arranges to meet for coffee tomorrow. Leyla informs Ross she wanted to ask Pete out, not him. Ross goes back inside and slaps Finn over the head for his mistake. Tracy throws her bouquet, which hits Kerry on the back of the head. Tracy makes a speech insisting she's never been happier. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *River bank *Unknown forest lane *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave *The Woolpack - Carpark, exterior and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown fields *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes